prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Child (SaF)
Once the player has already married, he or she will move into Player's House. For marriage candidates who have shops or farms, they will still go to their place of work: Jocelyn is unavailable whilst she works on her journalist career, Sven works on his farm, Felice goes to her store for cooking, etc. Even though your spouse may be busy with his or her own life, he or she will return to House at 20:00. To make room for more people in House, players must upgrade to Stage 2 House. This will cost 150.000 Cash. The materials you need are 90 Hardwood Lumber, 90 Stone, 30 Softwood Lumber, 30 Iron, and 10 Orichalcum. 'Stages' About a season after we are married the female side won't feel well one morning. When we go to the Clinic, Bernd says she's (or I'm) not died but actually pregnant! The female side will be quite happy about a new baby. After the pregnancy, players have three options for the gender of their child: Boy, Girl, or leave it up to God. If the player selects Leave it up to God, the child's gender will be revealed when it is born - much like a pregnancy in real life. Just have to wait 9 months until the female side gives birth. Your spouse go around her business like normal until 9 months have gone by. In the morning of birth, the two will go to Clinic and help with the delivery of our child. The two celestial beings, Prince Altair and Princess Vega are, of course, too independent to have help with his/her childbirth. (S)he will do the entire task himself/herself and summon you back inside idol house once the child is born. If you marry Bernd, his mother Elina will help with childbirth instead. Learning Stage During the baby stage, Your Child will stay in crib for 2 months. In this time the player canot do anything with it. On their first birthday, your child will still be in bed, but there is still a celebration. You celebrate your child's birthday every year afterward's. The party always at 20:00, and afterwards you will receive +1000 HP (Heart Points) with your child and your spouse each. Growing Up 2 months later on the same date and month when your child learn how crawl, walk, and talk - in the morning you will see him or her out of new bed and now fully-grown. This stage will occur right after you see the growth event described above. This is the end of your child's growth in Pretty Country games; it cannot grow into teenager or adult like in real life. Once he/she full-grown, his/her schedule changes a bit. Instead of staying inside the whole day, your child will now go out to the house area from 12.00 to 13.00 on non-festival and non-rainy days. 'Trivia' *At 9 months, having Pretty Country: Sing and Fight the longest period in Pretty Country games to receive a child. Category:Game Guide